<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Out of His Way by moneytrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976904">Going Out of His Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneytrees/pseuds/moneytrees'>moneytrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Kinky, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneytrees/pseuds/moneytrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff of a small town invites reader, her niece, to help the BAU team with a case on her college campus. Reader believes Spencer hates her and is going out of his way to make her life worse. </p><p>Maybe the sheriffs plan of setting the two up won't work after all...</p><p>(eventually kind of smutty... this is your warning)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There she is!" y/n's aunt called out when walked into the sheriffs department, embracing her with a hug.<br/>
"Hey Aunt Debby!" y/n responded muffled into her aunts shoulder.</p><p>Noticing y/n's arrival the other officers in the room waved their hello's and y/n smiled back at the familiar faces. </p><p>y/n came to her Aunts office often, but with her college graduation coming up soon she's been busy with school. Y/n lived in an apartment less than 2 minutes off campus and about 10 minutes from her Aunts house. She had lived with her Aunt Debby for the past 3 1/2 years, but her best friend asked her to fill a spot in a 2 roomed apartment walking distance from the coffee shop they worked at. Aunt Debby practically had to force her to move in with her best friend saying "it'll be your last chance at a normal college experience". Y/n still spends the night at her Aunts on long days and almost every weekend. Being abut 30 years apart, they were uncommon, but best friends. </p><p>"So what'd you need help with?" Y/n asked setting her stuff down in her reserved desk next to her aunts boxed in office.<br/>
"The FBI are coming" Aunt Debby responded as if it was an everyday phrase.<br/>
"What? h-here?"nothing ever happened in what y/n considered to be the smallest town on Earth, "and you're just telling me this now?"<br/>
Aunt Debby who was dusting around the department sighed, "I meant to tell you when I called..." she chuckled,"must've slipped my mind"</p><p>y/n crossed her arms carefully studying her aunt, "Aunt Debby... what is this really about?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>"I need you here with me, I can't handle these professionals on my own." </p><p>y/n didn't buy it, she just raised an eyebrow and tapped her foot.</p><p>"fine!" her aunt finally gave in, "when I was communicating with the team that's visiting, they sent pictures and..."</p><p>"and?" y/n pushed her.</p><p>"There's this agent who I think is the perfect match for you"</p><p>"Aunt Debby!" y/n threw her arms up in defeat.</p><p>"trust me on this one dear" her Aunt said continuing to tidy up the place.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Y/n was buried into her homework at the back of the department when she heard the door open and several footsteps following.</p><p>A group of 6 confidentially strutted into the room, Sheriff Debby meeting them halfway. Y/n got up to trail not far behind her aunt. Hotch introduced his team one by one and Sheriff Debby introduced herself insisting they called her by her first name. The team left and Sheriff Debby introduced y/n to Hotch as they shook hands.</p><p>Y/n just brightly smiled at the intimidating man while he talked with her aunt, unsure of when it was okay to dismiss herself from the conversation she wasn't even involved in.<br/>
Y/n watched as the team once standing in front of her now spread out already setting up and working, making it clear this was not their first time. </p><p>"y/n" Aunt Debby snapped her attention back to the agent. "The crimes have all taken place at NOC"<br/>
y/n's face dropped.</p><p>"Ms. L/n, you attend Northern Oklahoma College?" The agent asked almost in a monotone voice.</p><p>"y-yes sir" y/n grew nervous.</p><p>"great, you'll be able to help my team. Please follow me"</p><p>Without thinking twice y/n did, trying to focus on her breathing to calm down.</p><p>"Y/L/n this is Dr. Spencer Reid" 'Is this who Aunt Debby was talking about?', y/n thought to herself, 'he's... pretty?'</p><p>"He's working on he geographical profile, you'll help him with the college campus. If that's alright" He added in that last part as if y/n really had a choice.</p><p>Y/n just smiled and nodded at Hotch and again at the doctor. Hotch nodded back and left with his attention elsewhere.</p><p>"um hi" y/n spoke, meaning to make things less awkward but only making it worse. "hello" he said barely looking up from the map laid out in front of him.</p><p>"uh I'm going to ask you a few questions about your campus, just answer with as much information as possible." he explained still not looking up.</p><p>y/n sat down in the chair across from the map, "okay"</p><p>He began asking about foot traffic, hang out spots, and picnic areas. Y/n answered following his instructions, giving as much detailed information as possible. </p><p>"Do you live in the dorms?" he asked marking lines and dots on the map.</p><p>"uh no"</p><p>Spencer finally looked up at her still leaning over the map, he searched her face as if he was looking for something.</p><p>Y/n on the other hand couldn't believe how young he was, and good looking. How was he so young and working for the FBI?</p><p>"I- I live in the closest apartment complex off campus" y/n responded not looking away from his eyes.<br/>
"how old are you?" he suddenly asked almost cutting her off.<br/>
"I-uh..shouldn't I be asking you that?" she nervously chuckled. His expression didn't change, suddenly making her last remark a lot less funny.<br/>
"um, 24 I'm getting my bachelors degree" y/n quietly responded trying to tear away from his stare.</p><p>"Pretty boy" Morgan called causing both the Spencer and y/n to look up out of their trance. "you and pretty girl are coming with me to the campus"</p><p>Y/n and Spencer looked back at each other "am I pretty girl?" y/n whispered. Spencer just nodded and sat up gathering his things. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tonkawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey you guys I'm just planning on this being a short lil story while I work on another one... but i still hope you enjoy :)))) lots of love &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride over Morgan did most of the talking, regular icebreaker questions to get to know y/n. Pulling up to the campus the SUV was filled with y/n and Morgans laughter, "somehow your cheeks just keep getting redder and redder" Morgan chuckled. "yeah, it's always been like tha-"</p><p>"she probably has rosacea," Spencer interrupted,"it's a normal skin condition. It's when the blood vessels in the face enlarge, causing more blood to flow to the cheeks."</p><p>'What is this guys problem?' y/n thought to herself, 'talking like i'm not even here'</p><p>Y/n gave them a tour around the campus spotting out the quietest and busiest places. Trying to ignore the rude snarky comments the young genius kept mumbling. </p><p>"um so yeah that's pretty much it" y/n concluded as they walked back to where they had first began. Agent Morgans phone began to ring, "it's Prentiss" he said before answering, after a short talk on the phone he turned to y/n and asked, "what are the most popular hang out places outside of campus?"<br/>
"but still in town?" she asked back.<br/>
"yes ma'm"<br/>
"There's not much in Tonkawa but uh the city library, it's across the street" she pointed, "and this diner, it's a few minutes away from here called Drivers Diner. It's busiest around 6:00, it's like the only restaurant in town."<br/>
"Alright we'll head to the library first" Morgan nodded at her.<br/>
"Is it okay if we stop by my apartment first? I have a book I need to return, m-my place is right there" she said pointing out a building across the way from the library.<br/>
"yeah sure kid" Morgan responded making y/n smile.<br/>
"Morgan" Spencer sternly scolded the agent, acting like it's a crime to let the girl go to her apartment.<br/>
"Hey. Are you okay Reid?" Morgan asked turning to face Reid.<br/>
Y/n stood there awkwardly not knowing either of the agents well enough to be hearing this.<br/>
"y/n we'll meet you at the library" Morgan said still having a stare-off with Reid.<br/>
Y/n quickly walked away wondering if this was all her fault, she felt bad for something she didn't even know if she did.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Exiting her apartment building y/n ran into the agents. "oh! hey" y/n smiled at them holding her novel to her chest. The three began their walk to the library.</p><p>"You know, Reid here loves books" Morgan said, elbowing the genius.<br/>
"Really?" y/n forced herself to sound like she cared even though he's been nothing but rude.<br/>
"What book is that?" Spencer now looked down at y/n admiring how she kicked every rock in her path.<br/>
"oh um Mansfield Park by-"<br/>
"Jane Austen hmm. Mansfield Park is said to be her hardest read"<br/>
"Have you ever read it?" she looked up at him.<br/>
"Yes, a few times. It's one of my favorites of Jane Austen's. What's yours?"<br/>
"oh uh probably same as everyone else's, Pride and Prejudice"<br/>
"I have to agree with you on that one"<br/>
y/n stopped in her tracks laughing, causing the agents to turn there head at her.<br/>
"I'm sorry" she laughed, "I-I just imagined Dr.Reid crying at the end of the book because of how beautiful it was"<br/>
Morgan chuckled looking at Reid, Spencer just shrugged," good writing is good writing" and they continued towards the library.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once they were in the library, y/n immediately returned the novel while Morgan and Reid scanned the room.<br/>
Turning back y/n saw the agents both deep in thought and figured she had time to look for her next read.</p><p>Holding a stack of books to skim over, y/n suddenly bumped into something while turning the corner. Y/n fell along with her books making an 'oof' sound.</p><p>Looking up y/n made eye contact with Dr. Reid, now towering over her. "sorry agent" y/n said picking up her books, still on he floor. Knowing full well it was more his fault than hers. </p><p>Reid picked up the last book and watched y/n struggle to stand back up on her feet. She glanced up, glaring at him and internally cussing that he still towers over her.</p><p>"Can I ask you something doctor?" Y/n asked not waiting for an answer, "did I do something to make you hate me?" This wasn't like y/n, she liked to see the best in people, and never normally confronted anyone like this. There was just something about this agent. </p><p>Reid just cocked his head to the side and  furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at y/n as if she was speaking another language.</p><p>"Dr. Reid? I'm sorry if I did something" Y/n quietly said, now feeling bad about the random outburst.</p><p>The corner of Reid's mouth began to curl into a smirk. He gave y/n one last look and turned the corner to vanish.</p><p>'seriously, what's his problem?' Y/n began to grow irritated, regretting her apology. </p><p>She eventually picked out a book and checked it out around the same time the agents finished their examination of the place. On the walk to the parking lot Reid began to spit out random information about random things. Y/n had never been so confused by a nerdy green bean of a guy.At least now she could think about him, and why he was torturing her without the worry of awkward silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay i totally meant for this chapter to be longer but the next part will be worth it i pinky promise, so so so sorry for the short chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Diner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/n didn't talk most of the drive to the diner, she focused on trying to remember what was said to Dr. Reid to make him hate her.</p>
<p>"you were right Y/n, this place is filled with college kids." Morgan snapped y/n out of her thoughts and focus on the busy diner. </p>
<p>They all got out of the car and sat down in a booth once inside, Morgan next to y/n and Reid across from her. Morgan told the two his order and announced he'd be back soon, leaving y/n and Reid alone. </p>
<p>As soon as Morgan was out of sight y/n set her menu down and tilted Reids down so he'd look at her, "I'm asking again because you didn't answer before." Reid glanced up at her letting out a short chuckle and set his attention back on the menu, "did I do something to you doctor?"</p>
<p>"no y/n, you didn't" he responded sternly still quickly scanning the menu. y/n opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the sound of someone calling her name. "y/n!" it was her old friend from sophomore year, Kalynn. </p>
<p>"Kalynn? Hi! I haven't seen you in like a hundred years" Y/n said leaning over the table to give her a hug.</p>
<p>"who's this? Is this a date?" Kalynn excitedly asked glancing between y/n and Reid.</p>
<p>"n-"<br/>
"yes" Reid interrupted, "hi I'm Spencer Reid, y/n's date" he said waving at the new girl.</p>
<p>y/n's jaw hung low as she kept a glare on Spencer.</p>
<p>Kaylnn took a seat next to her friend, intrigued, but trying to make it obvious she didn't want to intrude.</p>
<p>"Well I know you're not from here, you have a western accent" Kalynn said with all her attention on Spencer, "so where are you from?"</p>
<p>Y/n slowly sank into the booth, face flushed with embarrassment, Spencer noticed this and it egged him on."I am currently living in Virginia, but originally from Nevada"</p>
<p>"Wait till Adam, the owner, finds out that y/n's on a date!" Kalynn squealed.</p>
<p>Spencer looked over at her, she was now covering her face completely with a menu and was slumped in her seat as much as humanly possible. He let out a laugh at the sight. </p>
<p>"I'll be going soon, but I have to know. How did ya'll meet?" Kalynn said looking at the young 'couple'.</p>
<p>"yeah Dr.Reid" y/n said sitting up in the booth, "how did we meet?" she raised her eyebrow at him, trying her best to look intimidating.</p>
<p>"Ms. Kalynn, I don't know if you believe in it but, it was truly love at first sight" Spencer said in a charming voice causing y/n to roll her eyes and Kalynn to rest her hands over her heart. "Yeah, it's true. I was at her aunts sheriff department and then, here came in a damsel in distress, y/n" </p>
<p>"oh brother" y/n mumbled wishing this conversation was over.</p>
<p>Kalynn said her goodbyes as the waitress came by to take their orders. "Mrs. Driver! Hello!" Y/n said from behind her menu when she recognized the older lady coming by with a pen and paper.</p>
<p>"Ms.y/l/n! Haven't seen you in awhile! How's Debby?" Mrs. Drivers eyes glanced over to Spencer, "and who's this handsome man" she asked wriggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"He's just a friend." y/n answered quickly causing Spencer to turn to her with raised eyebrows, "my aunt's good thank you! Still constantly staying busy. How are you and Mr.Driver?" </p>
<p>"Adam's still stubborn as usual but we've missed seeing your bright smile around here"</p>
<p>After laughing and catching up, Y/n gave her order and Spencer gave his and Morgans. Mrs. Driver left to attend to the rest of the room finally leaving y/n and the doctor alone.</p>
<p>"what was that?" y/n loudly whispered. Spencer just laughed at her."One minute you hate me and the next you're making up our love story?"</p>
<p>"y/n" Spencer said calming her down, "it's just harmless fun, even you yourself said there's not much to do in this small town"<br/>
"harmless?" y/n responded stretching over the table growing closer to the doctor in front of her.</p>
<p>"okay lovebirds" Morgan said approaching the table causing y/n to draw back but keep a glare on Spencer.</p>
<p>"we are not lovers" y/n and Reid responded at the same time.</p>
<p>"woah, okay" Morgan responded hands up in defeat. </p>
<p>The three had a comfortable dinner besides y/n ignoring Reid, only talking to him if it was a snarky remark. Morgan caught on to this but was too worn out to try and step in.</p>
<p>"we can take you to your apartment." Morgan offered y/n.</p>
<p>"oh thank you, but I'll just head back to my aunts office with you guys, if you don't mind. I stay with her on weekends."</p>
<p>"sounds great sunshine" Y/n felt very comfortable around Morgan he made her feel like they were friends. She could not say the same about Reid, he was purposely torturing her for no reason. Y/n hoped this wasn't the agent Aunt Debby wanted to set her up with. </p>
<p>They made it back to the station and y/n immediately headed over to her Aunt to tattle on Reid. </p>
<p>"Aunt Debby, that Dr. Reid must be on a mission to make me frustrated" y/n complained to her aunt following her everywhere she went.</p>
<p>"y/n, are you sure this isn't all in your head?"</p>
<p>"Aunt Debby!" y/n stopped causing her aunt to turn around and see her pretending to be hurt. </p>
<p>The sheriff chuckled then turned to keep on her path, "think about it, an FBI agent you met today purposely making you upset? Are you sure this isn't about something else?"</p>
<p>"what?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you're upset that I'm right and he is handsome and the perfect match for you"</p>
<p>"oh we are far from the perfect match" y/n said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go in the back and get some homework done"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Reid, do you know where the sheriffs niece is?" Prentiss asked. Reid turned to look at her and aggressively responded "Why?" His eyes grew wide realizing his tone of voice. Prentiss put her hands on her hips looking down at him like an upset mother.</p>
<p>He lowered his head, "s-sorry, uh i saw her with Sheriff Debby a few minutes ago" Prentiss slowly walked out of the room not breaking eye contact with Reid. </p>
<p>Prentiss was redirected to the back of the room by the sheriff to find y/n doing homework. Y/n pulled up a chair for her and they sat across from each other. </p>
<p>"Hi I'm Emily Prentiss" </p>
<p>"Hi I'm y/n"</p>
<p>"If it's alright I'd like to ask you a few questions about some of your classmates" Prentiss said opening up the folders. "If you recognize any of these people and something sticks out to you please tell me" y/n agreed and began to flip through the pictures and files of classmates. She set a few aside and began to tell the agent her experiences with them.</p>
<p>"Thank you, I'll tell my team" Prentiss responded, but didn't stand up. </p>
<p>"Agent Prentiss, can I uh talk to you?" y/n nervously stuttered out. "yeah, yeah what is it" Prentiss grew concerned. </p>
<p>"Well your team is noticeably close and uh i well, i uh.. i wa-" y/n took a deep breath, "when an outsider is helping on the case, does Dr. Reid normally um... try to become like...enemies with them?"  </p>
<p>"Reid?" Prentiss loudly exclaimed waiting for y/n to tell her it's just a joke. "the kid's a sweetheart, that doesn't really sound like him... although, I did just catch him acting weird. I'll check up on him. Thank you y/n" </p>
<p>Y/n nodded and stood up with Prentiss,"thank you Agent Prentiss"</p>
<p>"Emily"</p>
<p>Y/n widely grinned, "Emily" she whispered to herself. </p>
<p>It grew late, Aunt Debby begged for y/n to go home but y/n insisted on driving home with her aunt. She just sat in the back tiredly swaying waiting for the team to wrap the day up. Her eyelids felt like a ton of bricks, making it hard to keep her eyes open let alone focus on something.</p>
<p>Once they were alone Prentiss took the chance to check up on Reid.<br/>"Hey Reid, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Um yeah" </p>
<p>"You sure? It seems like you made a bad first impression on sleepy jean over there" They both looked over a y/n still fighting sleep.</p>
<p>"Well, then it's a good thing she won't be around for long"</p>
<p>"You know, you sound like a serial killer when you say that"</p>
<p>They both chuckled,"You can talk to m-" Hotch interrupted Prentiss to announce it was time to head back to the hotel. </p>
<p>"Excuse me doctor" Sheriff Debby came up to Reid, "can you wake up y/n, I have to start locking up" she left before Reid could answer, he sighed to himself while heading over to y/n sleeping in her seat.</p>
<p>He poked her on the shoulder a few times, no response. "y/n it's time to go" He said in her ear now barely shaking her shoulder, no response. He tried again and her fight or flight kicked in causing her to punch her fists out in defense, punching Reid in the shoulder.</p>
<p>"what the hell" y/n mumbled waking up taking in her surroundings.</p>
<p>Holding his shoulder Reid looked up at the tired mess in front of him,"what the hell? That's what you have to say after punching me?"</p>
<p>"I didn't punch you" She mumbled trying her hardest not to fall back asleep.</p>
<p>"Your aunt wanted me to wake you up, I think you guys are heading out" He said stretching back up hearing her mumble some more words he couldn't make out, until she went quiet again. He rolled his eyes seeing the sleeping girl, he shook her by the shoulder again, this time making sure he was in the punch free zone.</p>
<p>"I'm awake" she shouted knowing full well she had fallen asleep, she looked up at Reid who was an awkward distance away and she cocked her head at him. He just slowly turned and walked away, "uh goodnight?" y/n quietly said watching him. </p>
<p>The team left quickly and after locking up her office, the sheriff and y/n left not long after. </p>
<p>"You purposely sent Dr.Reid to wake me up" y/n said in the passengers seat as her aunt drove them home.</p>
<p>"Maybe" her Aunt Debby responded with a soft sweet voice.</p>
<p>"We don't get along, like at all. It's like he's trying to make my life more embarrassing. So please don't try to set me up with him" y/n said looking outside the window to making puppy dog eyes at her aunt.</p>
<p>"Everything I do for you, is to benefit your life" Aunt Debby said with a smile on her face. To anyone else it was a normal smile but y/n recognized it as her evil plotting grin.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The next day y/n planned on staying home,waking up late, and sitting on the couch watching T.V. She was successful for the first part of her morning until she got a call from  her aunt.</p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Hey hun, can you pick up some lunch for everyone down here at the station? Is the Chinese Take- Out place too far?" y/n internally groaned at the disturbance of her weekend, but didn't want to lead her aunt into thinking she was an ungrateful brat. </p>
<p>"No. No it's fine, can you send me every ones orders"</p>
<p>There was some muffled talking and mumbling from the other side of the phone until y/n heard a different voice, "uh hello?"</p>
<p>"hi?"</p>
<p>"Who is this?"</p>
<p>"Y/n...who is this?"</p>
<p>"oh great" y/n recognized the snarky sarcastic voice. Dr. Spencer Reid.</p>
<p>"sounds like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed"</p>
<p>"sounds like somebody just woke up" y/n rolled her eyes</p>
<p>"can you give the phone back to my aunt please?"</p>
<p>"uhhh no I don't know where she went... I'm supposed to be telling you everyone's orders, so get out a piece of paper, I won't repeat myself"</p>
<p>"geez" y/n sighed as she got up to grab a paper and pen, "okay I'm ready"</p>
<p>He repeated everyone's orders to y/n as she wrote them down, "That's everyone here"</p>
<p>"Okay... uh, thanks" y/n wasn't sure how to end the conversation... not that it mattered of course. Spencer hung up and y/n looked down at the phone in disgust then headed to her room to change out of her pjs.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Y/n showed up to the department hands filled with lunch, Reid was the closest to her, turning to look at her up and down when she walked in and turning back to whatever he was working on. Y/n rolled her eyes as she continued to struggle with the delivery. Emily rushed over taking some things out of her hands and Morgan went out to her car to pick up the rest, "Thank you guys" Y/n smiled at them, "glad at least some people around here are helpful" she turned to glare at Reid.</p>
<p>The team had y/n and her aunt sit at the table with them to eat, as y/n approached the seat in between Prentiss and Morgan her aunt swiftly took a seat in it. Y/n looked up to see two empty seats next to each other then looked around the room to see who else was missing. Reid. Y/n sighed to herself knowing her aunt did this on purpose. </p>
<p>Y/n took her seat and Spencer followed not long after, they were basically shoulder to shoulder, as the table was not made to seat so many. As Spencer sat down the smell of coffee, old books and cologne filled y/n's nose. She tried to not get hung up over the smell of him, but she couldn't help it. She soon began to blush when she realized she was drooling over the smell of someone not just anybody, Spencer Reid?</p>
<p>"Y/n you okay?" The sheriff snapped y/n out of her thoughts, she realized she was the only one who hadn't started eating yet. She just smiled and nodded her head, she could feel all eyes on her, including Spencer's. Y/n bit her bottom lip, trying to control herself, and began to eat.</p>
<p>Spencer had an idea of the new effect he had on y/n, and used it to his advantage. Leaning into her when he laughed, spreading his legs so their knees touched. He liked the feeling of having power and control over her, but he wasn't sure why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of lunch y/n didn't talk at all, she kept quiet and focused on every little movie Spencer made next to her. At some point he wrapped his arm around her chair, and smiled innocently at y/n. He knew the wheels in her head were turning and he enjoyed watching her face as it happened.</p><p>Y/n soon realized that this was just a new way to torture her. He knew how flustered he could make her and he wasn't going to stop until she broke, but she refused to break. </p><p>The team began to clean up from lunch and head back to work, y/n and Spencer were eventually the last ones left.</p><p>"I know what you're doing" y/n said looking down at her phone.</p><p>"I don't know what you mean" Spencer leaning back in his chair.</p><p>"Don't play dumb with me genius" y/n spat out as she felt Spencer sit back up.</p><p>"Don't get too riled up, we don't need you to go around punching more people" Spencer scoffed, he knew this was childish but he couldn't let her win.</p><p>Y/n turned to face Spencer, their faces only inches apart, "one day your team is gonna pick up on the fake innocent act, and on that day I'll track you down and punch you where it really hurts" she said through gritted teeth.</p><p>An evil grin spread on Spencer's face, he leaned forward resting his hand on her thigh,"oh the things I'd do to you" he whispered and stood up to join his team. Leaving y/n breathless and in shock, leaning in her chair her mind went a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out what that meant.</p><p>In the bathroom y/n gripped onto the sides of the sink as if it was going to run away. She had splashed some water on her face multiple times now, convincing herself Spencer was just trying to get in her head. It was working.</p><p>The bathroom door creaked open, "y/n? Uh are you feeling okay?"</p><p>Y/n quickly stood up straight and faced Emily and JJ who had come into the bathroom, "yeah, yeah sorry I'm just exhausted and a nap sounds really good with a full stomach right now. I don't want to accidentally fall asleep here again." she added a chuckle hoping the professional profilers couldn't see right through her lies. </p><p>"Hotch was looking for you, I'll walk with you" Emily smiled linking her arm with y/n's. </p><p>The team, sheriff, and y/n now stood around a table waiting to take orders from Hotch. Y/n was still unsure why she was there, did she not give a good enough tour of her campus? To calm her nerves, y/n stuck next to Emily still linking arms with her. </p><p>"Y/n, Reid will accompany you to your 2:00 lecture today" Hotch said making y/n want to crumble in Emily's arms.</p><p> How did he know she had a class today? I guess he was FBI after all. Wait wait wait... Reid?!</p><p>Y/n looked up at Spencer with panicked eyes, he was already looking at her. He kept a straight face but never looked away, y/n was the one to break eye contact.</p><p>"Do I have to go with the Doctor?" y/n whispered to Emily.</p><p>"What's wrong with Reid?" she whispered back.</p><p>"We just... uh don't get along"</p><p>"He's young and college aged, he'll blend in perfectly. I'm sorry y/n but Hotch isn't one to change his mind"</p><p>Y/n gave her a nod trying to pull herself together for whatever's about to happen.</p><p>"Y/n, Reid" Hotch called them over, "y/n all you have to do is stick to your usual path, don't do anything out of the ordinary. I cannot stress it enough, stick to your exact schedule. Reid will be there not only as protection, but to be undercover and keeping an eye out for someone who fits the profile."</p><p>"Protection?" The sheriff showed up out of no where. "She's not in danger is she?"</p><p>"Sheriff Debby, there's no reason to worry. This town and Tonkawa know she's the niece of the sheriff and by now we expect word has gotten out that the FBI is working this case. Our unsub is delusional and angry, he's ready to take out anyone who seems to be in his way. Reid will be there undercover if anything happens."</p><p>The sheriff looked at y/n, "I'm okay Aunt Debby" she softly smiled. </p><p>After her Aunt Debby approved of her going, y/n began to pack up her school things from last night to prepare to leave. </p><p>Y/n hung out by the entrance, talking to long time friends of her aunts while waiting to leave. It finally hit 1:15, y/n's normal time to leave, and she searched for the doctor.</p><p>"Ready?" Spencer asked coming from behind y/n causing her to jump.</p><p>"Um yeah... you changed" y/n said looking at Spencer now wearing a big grandpa sweater and glasses. Y/n was in love with the way he looked, so cozy and warm, it matched his smell. But she could never admit how attractive she found him to anyone.</p><p>"Oh yeah, less professional... are we gonna go or-" He puzzledly looked at y/n who was distracted by the attractive man standing in front of her now.</p><p>"oh y-yeah" She said,quickly walking ahead of Spencer so he wouldn't see her blushing at the thought of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride over to campus was silent, just y/n's favorite playlist filling in the awkward silence. The more y/n kept thinking about what Spencer said and his presence next to her, the tighter her grip on the steering wheel got, turning her knuckles white; but Y/n refused to let Spencer get in her head and play whatever game he's planning.</p><p>"Doesn't living in the middle of nowhere drive you crazy?" Spencer broke the silence, staring out the passengers window.</p><p>"Yes" y/n responded shortly, suddenly feeling Spencer's gaze on her. On the inside she felt herself begin to shake and tremor, scared he'd see this on the outside she spoke again, "but I-I haven't always lived here"</p><p>He studied her, building up another wall of silence between them, "I could tell. Your accent is weak" he spat out the last word.</p><p>"I don't have an accent" she quickly responded looking over at him to catch his stare, "and I'm not weak" she quietly mumbled.</p><p>They pulled into the parking lot and they both gathered their things from the backseat. Stepping up to the sidewalk Spencer hooked his glasses onto the neck of his sweater, and put on his sunglasses to take in his surroundings, "What's our first class?"</p><p>"Language mind and brain" she responded pointing to a building farther than he expected. Trying to avoid the butterflies in her stomach just from the view of Spencer in sunglasses, y/n refused to look at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you park in the parking lot closer to the building?" Spencer questioned in a meaner tone than intending.</p><p>"You guys told me to stay on my strict schedule" she defended herself, worried she had messed up, "...during fall, the walk is really pretty with the bright leaves, so I'd park further to admire it....now it's just a habit" she grew shy, hearing how dumb it sounded outloud.</p><p>Spencer looked down at her apologetic face and sighed, then began walking to the building she had pointed at. </p><p>The walk was as silent as the car ride, and there weren't many students out as usual. Maybe all the killings are really starting to freak everyone out, y/n thought to herself, feeling a tad bit better about Spencer being with her now. </p><p>Y/n led Spencer to the back of the lecture hall, but before she could sit Spencer grabbed her wrist,"Is this your normal seating area?" he deeply whispered.</p><p>Still shocked from him grabbing her y/n harshly swallowed and nervously nodded and Spencer let go and took a seat.</p><p>Y/n pulled out a notebook with pens and pencils while waiting for the lecture to start. She looked over to see Spencer pull out a book. "Shouldn't you be protecting me, instead of reading?" y/n joked.</p><p>Spencer looked over at her, not laughing. Y/n slowly turned her head to the front of class intimidated. "Now you want my protection?" he scoffed, leaning in his chair. Y/n rolled her eyes but before she could respond, the professor began the class.</p><p>Spencer had been scanning the room for almost half an hour. No one new had joined the class for about 15 minutes and Spencer opened up his book. Y/n watched him flip to a specific page in the book out of the corner of her eye and turned her head when she noticed how fast his fingers were running through the pages.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she whispered looking down to see his fingers stop.</p><p>"I studied everyone in the room,there's no we-"</p><p>"no. I mean with the book" she looked up at him curiously, meeting his eyes.</p><p>"uh... reading?"</p><p>Y/n began to lightly chuckle before looking back up to see a confused Spencer.</p><p>"you're not.... joking.." Y/n looked at him dumbfounded. He shook his head then pointed to the front of the class mumbling something about needing to pay attention. </p><p>It was about an hour and half in to the two hour lecture, y/n was slumped into her chair and doodling next to her notes. Spencer on the other hand had finished his book and tuned into the professors teachings.  </p><p>The class was finally over and y/n stuffed everything into her backpack.</p><p>"What class is next?" Spencer asked throwing his messengers bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"This was my only one for today" y/n responded starting to head out of the lecture hall, "sorry I know you wanted to spend more time with me" </p><p>They began to walk down the hallway together when someone ran up, in front of y/n.</p><p>"Hey y/n!" </p><p>"Hey Pierce!" y/n happily responded, "This is Spencer my frie-... he-...this is Spencer" </p><p>"Um hello..." Pierce awkwardly waved at Spencer, " Y/n are you going to the diner tonight? It's a seniors night"</p><p>"No, sorry I'm busy. I'm helping my aunt out"</p><p>"Oh okay" Pierce said, clearly disappointed, "guess I'll see you later"</p><p>"Sorry Pierce, see you around"</p><p>"Nice meeting you Pierce" Spencer chirped in before trailing behind y/n to her car. </p><p> </p><p>"What's Pierce's last name?" Spencer asked while walking with y/n.</p><p>"why?" y/n asked, suspicious.</p><p>"If you know it, you need to tell me"</p><p>"No I don-.... Spencer! He is not a killer" Y/n said stopping in her tracks.</p><p> Spencer took a few steps towards y/n, "y/n, this isn't a game. We're talking about a murder case here." </p><p>"and Pierce isn't involved with it" y/n argued. </p><p>"What's his last name?" Spencer asked slowly through gritted teeth.</p><p>Y/n didn't say anything, feeling her heart jump out of her chest just by the way he looked down at her.</p>

<p>When she didn't respond Spencer slowly walked up to y/n pulling out his phone and putting it up to his ear. Standing very close together, with stubborn looks on their faces, y/n hoped no one was around to see this.</p><p>Still standing close Spencer finally spoke without looking away from her eyes,"Garcia, can you look up a student for me please? First name Pierce, enrolled in a class in the G building, and a senior."</p><p>"He's not your guy" y/n said straightening her posture, mirroring Spencer's intimidating look.</p><p>"Pierce Wyatt" y/n heard the girl on the other side of the line.</p><p>"He wouldn't do this, I know everyone says that bu-"</p><p>"Thanks Garcia" Spencer ignored y/n.</p><p>"Is there a girl with you Dr. Handsome? Is it a date?" Garcia giggled, this time y/n couldn't hear.</p><p>"I'll call you from the station to get the details on Pierce.... and yes to the first no to the second" he mumbled the last part, causing y/n to cross her arms. </p><p>"And I'll call you later to get the deets on this new girl! Bye lover boy!" Spencer lowered the phone and put it back in his pocket.</p><p>"Spencer he-"</p><p>"It's doctor" Spencer replied grabbing y/n's hand and storming off back to her car. </p><p>Y/n felt so embarrassed on the way home, not by the way she acted but being corrected like that by angry Spencer. He didn't look her way once on the drive, which y/n was grateful for. She didn't want him to see how scared he made her.</p><p>When they arrived back at the station Spencer quickly made it inside before y/n could even leave the car. She took sometime in her car, banging her head on the steering wheel, fake arguing with Spencer, beating up the chair. By the time she did make it inside she looked around to see the team and her aunt gone, "great" she sighed to herself. Y/n followed the sound of Spencer's voice to the bulletin board talking to the girl on the phone from before.</p><p>Y/n gasped at the sight of Spencer hanging up a newly printed picture of Pierce. Hearing her gasp Spencer turned around, "y/n liste-"</p><p>"It's not him!" she yelled, forgetting the 'phone girl' could still hear.</p><p>"Why do you care about this guy so much?" Spencer yelled back, also forgetting Garcia could hear. </p><p>"Why do you care if I care about him? huh? Are you jealous?" she drug out 'jealous' in mocking tone.</p><p>"Hey guys" Garcia nervously spoke,"I'm still here... should I go or..." What Garcia couldn't see was the stare off happening between Spencer and Y/n from across the table.</p><p>"Why on Earth would I be jealous?" Spencer spoke in a quieter voice now.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me Mr.'The things I would do to you'" Y/n responded inching in on Spencer with new confidence.</p><p> Spencer's stare pierced y/n's soul, "I'll call you back Garcia". After hearing the line end, Spencer grabbed y/n's hand and ran out to the large storage closet. Large meaning...as large as a small storage closet could be. "What the hell dude!" y/n said rubbing her wrist after being shoved in a closet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>W A R N I N G!: Some smutty stuff in this chapter! mostly just choking but if you aren't comfortable with that here's your warning......idk I feel like it was going too slow, I didn't plan on it being so... kinky??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Spencer, what is this about?" Y/n asked approaching Spencer from behind,"why are we in this cl-" before she could finish Spencer turned around, facing her in one move. The darkness in his eyes made her knees weak. He slowly walked up to y/n in long strides as she began to coward away from him, but she was suddenly stuck between him and the stack of brooms now pushed against her back.</p><p>"It's Doctor" Spencer quietly mumbled in a gravely voice as he reached towards the trembling girl in front of him. He tightly held her jaw in one hand examining her face and taking in every gasp and whimper that left her mouth. Y/n had never felt so weak and vulnerable, this had changed her mind, she did love the affect he had on her.</p><p>"You act tough in front of me" he said quietly through gritted teeth, tightening his grip on her jaw, "why?" </p><p>Y/n opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, just a gasp. "I asked you a question" he began pushing her farther into the cleaning supplies behind her.</p><p>"I-I-... I'm scared...of what... I'd let you do to me" y/n truthfully responded quietly, looking up at the ceiling with burning cheeks, she felt his grip tighten and she moved her hands towards his arm that was holding her. She could feel his veins popping out of his forearm, holding himself back from moving his hand down to her throat and crushing her right then and there. </p><p>"You like this don't you" Spencer said with a smirk on his face, "you want me to wrap my hand around that little throat of yours huh?" he had moved closer to her, now whispering in to her ear, breathing down her neck causing goosebumps to rise along her body. Y/n nodded her head as much as she could and let out a small shaky,"..yes...".</p><p>Spencer, still at her side, looked up at her before quickly turning them and slamming y/n against the cold cement wall. She let out a high pitched gasp, the feeling of the wall against her, the feeling of Spencer's hand now wrapped around her neck and the adrenaline rushing through her was too much. Spencer shushed her, using his free hand to place his finger on her lips, "wouldn't want your aunt to find out" he smirked. </p><p>Y/n was desperate, she needed something, anything. She would beg for him to kiss her or rail her but she was too caught up in deciding what name to call him. "Spe-" she began to breathe out until he gripped her neck tighter. He eventually crashed his lips onto hers, one hand caressing the side of her face the other still pinning her on the wall. It was the most intense kiss y/n had ever experienced. It felt like he was going to eat her alive...apparently she preferred it that way. Spencer pulled away, infuriating y/n.</p><p>"This is inappropriate I should be working on the case" he stared at her, not removing his hand. "Looks like you're the one with the innocent act after all" he stated and left the room in a heartbeat. </p><p>Y/n just stood leaning against the wall breathless, she couldn't even think about what happened she could just feel where his hand once was. She slowly sunk to the ground trying to recollect herself. Hearing the main door open and more voices fill the building, she quickly ran out to the bathroom, locking it shut not caring about anyone else's bladder. She stared at herself in the mirror, it was faintly pink around the areas Spencer had marked. Y/n ran her fingers along the trace of the pink skin wondering how she was going to play it off. It wasn't too noticeable, but her aunt didn't let anything go unseen, and a room full of profilers wasn't any better. </p><p>Y/n ran out to the main area where her aunt and half the team could be seen, she grabbed her purse and hurriedly tried to take it back to the bathroom, "there you are y/n!" she froze at the sound of her aunts voice, "gotta go pee, I'll be right back" she waved her off, running towards the bathroom. Once inside she locked the door again and took out the old nearly empty concealer bottle she had in her bag. She used a thin layer covering up the discoloration on her neck and jaw, walking back out once she decided she looked presentable again.</p><p>She passed the group talking about the case and headed straight to her aunts office to sit down. She sat her desk like normal laying her head on her arms processing everything that's happened since the team got here. From what y/n could tell Spencer hated her, and then pretended to date her and now choking and kissing her. This was confusing, y/n was used to being the innocent, 'I've only had one make out session and I had my first kiss at 18' girl. What has come over her.</p><p>"knock knock" y/n looked up to see Emily and Morgan walking in, "you alright kid?" Morgan asked while Prentiss looked around the office for whatever they came in for. </p><p>"y-yeah sorry.. uh how's the case going?"</p><p>"We delivered our profile, so we did our job...there's been no new murders which is good, harder for us. Reid said you're close to Pierce?"</p><p>"oh... Not really uh we were just in a study group one semester. I just didn't want to admit to myself this stuff is actually happening a... and-"</p><p>"-and that you know whoever it is... we understand y/n. Don't feel bad about seeing the best in people" Emily now joining the conversation, holding whatever file they were looking for, "that's something the whole team wish they had" they both gave a comforting smile.</p><p>"Thank you, you guys are truly the best group of people I've ever met" y/n smiled back at them.</p><p>"You're a good kid, don't let your crush on Reid ruin your brain" Morgan laughed patting her on the head and walking out.</p><p>"WHAT-" she quickly yelped, cheeks hot. The two agents just turned around laughing and shaking their heads before exiting the small room. Y/n dropped her head in her hands, 'did I let something slip?' she wondered, 'did the concealer wear off?'.... this was embarrassing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY ITS KINDA SHORT but i have a buttload of hw I need to do and if I didnt update now it'd be another 3 day so im so so sorry but hopefully its good enough :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>